


Knowing Love

by KuroXan



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Friends, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconnected stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroXan/pseuds/KuroXan
Summary: A collection of ficlets





	1. Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetree/gifts).



After a long day of work, it was nice to have time to himself. It was a time to indulge and be selfish when there wasn't room for that in his regular life. He stared onwards as he let the tips of his toes touch the water.

“Craig, what are you looking at?” Asked the other as he approached.

“Not much, just watching the sun set.” He stated simply as he ran his skinny fingers through his hair, still grimy from a long day of work. Running through burning buildings didn't do great for his hair but there wasn't another job he'd rather have.

“Mind if I join you?” The other asked as he walked closer but stayed a comfortable distance away. He adjusted his visor so he could watch the sunset as well.

“Do whatever you want tool boy, I'm not your mom.” He kept his tone light, there was no weight to his words. He smiled to himself when he heard Toolshed chuckle and seat himself besides him. Craig finally tore his eyes away from the setting sun to take a peek at Toolshed. He was covered in just as much soot and ash.

“You do this after work every day, doesn’t it get boring?” Toolshed let his hands wonder until it found its place on top of Craig's.

“You come to keep me company everyday and I don't find _you_ boring.” He revelled in the ways Toolshed became flustered with embarrassment. He slapped the other male's back playfully though there was instant regret when the other jerked a little from the force.

“I guess that's true.” He chuckled softly before pulling Craig's hands onto his lap and looking up at slightly startled blue eyes. “Do you want to do something a little bit more fun?” It came out more desperate than it did in his head.

“What?” Craig didn't understand what he meant until the words clicked in his head. “Oh you mean the whole thing with the lips and the smooching and stuff.” He paused when he realised how stupid he sounded. “you meant kissing. You wanna kiss me.” Toolshed nodded as chuckled lightly to himself. “Yeah, I want you to kiss me.”

He closed his eyes, felt fingers gently graze his cheeks and another hand thread through his hair before feeling lips against his own. He cherished these moments, small fleeting expressions of love. With their lips still touching, “Sure you don’t want to tell me who you are under those stupid goggles?”

Toolshed decided not to correct Craig that they were visors. They had this conversation everyday. “You know I can't.”

“And you're certain I know who you are outside of your costume?” Craig pulled back a little, just enough to look at Toolshed's face. His features blurred by the technology embedded into the visor. Before Toolshed could respond Craig sighed and pressed his face against his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Yeah you do, you even saved my life once. That's what made me want to be a hero.” He trailed his hands down until he was running small circles against his lovers back. “I'm not allowed to tell anyone, not even my own parents know. Human kite said it was safer this way.”

“I've saved a lot of people. You could literally be anyone.” It cut deep into his chest despite the fake light tone he feigned.

“It's safer like this, I promised Human Kite I’d never tell anyone.” he noticed Craig's shoulders slouch, one way of Craig's body subconsciously expressing how he felt. He would never tell him that he knew. “Now everyone can be out like you and Tweek.” He joked.

Craig let out an amused huff of air. “You make it sound gay.”

“at least one of you are.” He smiled when he heard Craig snort under his breath. He pushed Craig's shoulders so he could have a good look at his face. Deep blue eyes riddled with sadness peered back.

“Can we kiss again?” Craig asked this time. Toolshed gladly accepted and pulled Craig in for a heated kiss. Craig brought his fingers up until they meet the switch that opens the visor, the temptation bubbled in his mind waiting for the moment it would all pop. Before that could happen he forced his hands back down and onto Toolshed's shoulders. They pulled back, “Promise you'll tell me one day.”

“Promise.” He pulled off his boots and sat besides Craig, toes causing ripples the water as he lowered them. They say side by side as they watched the sunset, together, in silence.


	2. It Was Always Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship- Cryde

They were laying in bed together like they did when they were kids. Now they were getting too big for the bed, they laid shoulder to shoulder. Craig turned on his vape pen took a big puff before blowing it in the other's face.

“Dude, what flavor is that even meant to be?” The other laughed loud and messily.

“Stardust. Dunno what it actually contains though. I brought it off eBay because it looked cool. I might be regretting that a little now.” He inhaled more vapour and decided it wasn't worth the hassle if it would taste like shit. He let out a defeated sigh and placed the pen down, off. “happy now, Clyde?”

“You can't waste all your money on every space or Red Racer themed item you find.” Clyde ran his hand through his hair as he let out a chesty laugh. Craig thought it was hot but he didn't say anything.

He decided to change the subject to distract himself. “How’s Bebe?” He thought it was a simple question

Clyde let out an amazed huff “You keep forgetting that we broke up months ago. She's dating Wendy now remember?”

“Yeah, I forgot. My memory hadn't always been the greatest.” He said with tones of sympathy and let Clyde rest his head on his shoulder. “Sorry.” He added.

“It's alright, the relationship wasn't working for a while. She wanted someone with a personality as strong as hers and I'm just not like that. I'm not as emotionally strong as Wendy.” despite his words, he was happy for his ex.

Craig propped himself up on his elbows. “Hey, you can always be single with me. Until I die alone, I guess.” He smiled at Clyde sadly, the bitter sweet kind.

“What do you mean?” Clyde decided to prop himself up too.

Craig sighed as he placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. “Ever since me and Tweek didn't work out, I’m never going to find another partner in this hick town. Me and Tweek are practically the only gay guys for miles and I'm not desperate enough to go out with Mr Garrison.” Craig's rant was suddenly interrupted when Clyde held onto his face and tilted it until they were facing each other. “What?” Craig's question came out muffled with Clyde's fingers squishing his cheeks.

“The reason why me and Bebe didn't work out is because we were both interested in other people. We weren't romantically in love with each other for a long time.” Clyde felt his face go red with every word he let slip out of his throat.

“I don't know what your trying to say.” Craig muttered confusedly.

“Craig, I've been in love with you for a long time.” Clyde confessed. Craig gasped but before he could say anything Clyde leaned in for a kiss. He expected Craig to push him away but he instead placed his skinny hands over his and kissed back. At some point Clyde pulled back once he was out of air.

“I've liked you for a while too but I always thought you were straight so I never said anything.” Craig said as his face began to flush red. “We should go on a date tomorrow.”

“Let's do it!” Clyde grinned brightly.


End file.
